


Кендер в библиотеке

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: Лиллит Пробирное Клеймо никогда не слушала папу, не видела живых кендеров и не собиралась выходить замуж. По крайней мере до того, как попала в Тарсис, прозванный когда-то Прекрасным.





	Кендер в библиотеке

**Author's Note:**

> Соламнийские рыцари. Много.  
> Автору искренне жаль, что друзьям Дерека, Бриану Грому и Эрану Длинному Луку, уделили столь мало внимания в каноне. Непорядок!

Лиллит Пробирное Клеймо к рыцарям всегда относилась с легкой иронией: да и как воспринимать их всерьез, если ее собственный отец был истинным соламнийцем – бесстрашным, упрямым до глупости и безрассудным, словно ребенок.

– Настоящий рыцарь в первую очередь печется о своей чести и ищет славы! – любил приговаривать сэр Евстатий Пробирное Клеймо в кругу друзей. – Остальное может и подождать!

Братья Лиллит старались во всем на него походить, хотя и считали, что кроме чести в жизни есть и другие важные вещи. Семья, например. Они тоже любили хорошее сражение и готовы были умереть за свою родину, вот только совершенно не обращали внимания на то, что происходит за пределами Соламнии.

Взрослея в кругу рыцарей, слушая бесконечные рассуждения о том, кто виноват в их бедах, Лиллит с грустью пришла к выводу, что в некоторых вещах ее народ мало чем отличается от высокомерных эльфов, отгородившихся от всего остального мира. Многие рыцари ни разу не покидали пределов своей страны, даже не зная, что творится в мире.

Лиллит же, наоборот, считала, что за пределами Соламнии как раз и начинается все самое интересное. Например, где-то там живут кендеры. Смешливые представители странного народца, ярко одетые и готовые рассказать самые немыслимые истории. К сожалению, о кендерах она читала исключительно в книжках и никогда не видела вживую.

– Кендеры! – закатывал глаза сэр Евстатий на ее расспросы. – Вот уж сущее наказание! Хуже комаров!

От этого загадочный народец казался еще более интересным и необычным.

Унаследовав мамино любопытство и папин характер, Лиллит, достигнув долгожданного совершеннолетия, не вполне вежливо отказала очередному жениху и стала членом Ордена Эстетиков, последователей Бога Гилеана. С тех самых пор она занималась поиском утерянных книг и знаний, разыскивая их в отдаленных уголках Ансалона.

Папа, конечно же, был потрясен и первое время грозился лишить ее наследства, но вскоре остыл и регулярно передавал весточки. Лиллит готова была поклясться, что старый упрямец в глубине души гордился дочерью. Небось, считал, что она вся в него – такая же смелая и бесстрашная.

Лиллит с отцом никогда не спорила, изредка навещала родной дом и всякий раз соглашалась, что, как настоящая соламнийка, должна в первую очередь выйти замуж. За хорошего соламнийского рыцаря, естественно. Никак не меньше.

– Милый папа, обещаю, что как только встречу хорошего соламнийского рыцаря, сразу возьму его в мужья!

Отец от таких слов хватался за сердце, но ничего поделать не мог – Лиллит действительно была вся в него. Такая же упрямая и решительная.

Война Копья застала ее в Тарсисе: она с другими членами Ордена изучала развалины древней библиотеки, когда узнала страшные вести.

Столкнувшись с первыми ужасами войны, Лиллит отчаянно жалела, что ничем не может помочь мирным жителям. Покалеченные голодные люди, добиравшиеся в Тарсис, с содроганием рассказывали о драконах, словно сошедших со страниц детских книг. Страшных рептилиях, вызывавших животный ужас и несущих смерть.

– Они сжигают людей дотла! Пикируют вниз, а после них остаются обугленные кости, – шептались другие эстетики вечерами.

Разговоры о драконах словно проникали под кожу, въедались в мозг, заставляли вздрагивать при каждом шуме. Лиллит стискивала зубы и работала на износ, чтобы не думать о том, что ждет Тарсис. Смелая и решительная девушка впервые почувствовала себя слабой и уязвимой. Она все чаще замечала, что другие эстетики предпочитают переживать свои страхи в одиночестве, пребывая в подваленном состоянии. Порой Лиллит казалось, что дух беззаботного братства, коим столь гордились в их Ордене, медленно угасал, сменяясь напряженным ожиданием войны. Многие ее братья по вере никогда не сталкивались с насилием, и боялись разговоров о драконах.

Бессонными ночами Лиллит размышляла о том, что, наверное, папа был отчасти прав: выйди она замуж, было бы кого обнять и почувствовать себя в безопасности. В такие часы одиночество становилось невыносимым. Чувствуя, как к горлу подступают слезы, она стискивала зубы и клялась себе, что после войны обязательно найдет того, кто будет о ней заботиться и защищать.  
Утром страхи частично рассеивались, Лиллит удивлялась сама себе и принималась за работу. Другие эстетики искренне считали, что она ничего не боится. Ее оптимизм заражал остальных, возвращал их ненадолго в привычное русло.

Старший эстетик даже подумывал о том, чтобы прекратить поиски, но Лиллит сумела его переубедить. Она справедливо считала, что после войны от разрушенной библиотеки ничего не останется.

– Мы несколько лет провели здесь, нельзя бросать все на полпути! Нам нужно просто работать быстрее! И тогда мы закончим все до прихода вражеских армий в город!

Она искренне верила, что они успеют, да иначе и быть не могло – соламнийские войска наверняка уже вступили в войну, поэтому врагу не до Тарсиса. Да и папа часто хвастался, какие у них замечательная армия.

– Понимаете, звучит, наверное, странно, но враг уже в Соламнии, – рыцарь, который назвался Брианом, говорил тихо и немного смущенно. – И, к сожалению, мы потеряли многие крепости.

Лиллит, оправившись от первого потрясения, печально слушала и думала о том, как ее бесстрашный папа пережил такой позор.

Когда ей прислали весточку из Палантаса с просьбой встретить и помочь трем соламнийским рыцарям, она даже обрадовалась. Подумала, что уж они-то должны знать, как скоро закончится война. Правда оказалась куда менее приятной: война все больше разгоралась, а Совет Соламнии никак не мог решить, ввязываться в нее или нет.

– Это важный вопрос! – напыщенно ответил другой рыцарь, назвавшийся Дереком Хранителем Венца. – Здесь нужно подумать!

– Нам не хватает единства, – еще более смущенно добавил Бриан.

Лиллит лишь скептически хмыкнула: судя по слухам, Хранитель Венца был как раз одним из тех, из-за кого Соламнии не хватало того самого единства. Да и то презрение, с которым он говорил о других расах, давало основания думать, что рыцари будут защищать только свои земли, а остальной Кринн их мало волнует.

Впервые в жизни Лиллит почувствовала себя несчастной и одинокой.

«Наверное, милый папа прав. Нужно было выйти замуж и сидеть дома, нянчить детей».

Благо с отцом Лиллит все было в порядке: Дерек Хранитель Венца клятвенно ее заверил, что «ваш благородный отец был жив и здоров, когда я видел его в последний раз». И, ясное дело, отважно сражался за честь рыцарства.

– Милый папа, – улыбнулась Лиллит и пошутила, что мол, удивлена, как ему хватило здравого смысла покинуть поля боя и не стоять до последнего, ожидая, когда ему проломят голову.

Рыцари опешили: они явно привыкли к тому, что все соламнийские девушки поголовно скромны и ужасно застенчивы. Лиллит ничуть не смутилась, она и сама прекрасно понимала, что больше походит на мальчишку-сорванца, чем на хорошо воспитанную дочь благородного рыцаря.

«Ну и пусть, – подумалось ей. – Не впервой».

По правде говоря, сэра Бриана ее шутка позабавила. В отличие от двух своих друзей, он мило улыбался, а при знакомстве даже умудрился поцеловать ей кончики пальцев, чем ужасно развеселил.

Пока Дерек Хранитель Венца подозрительно оглядывался по сторонам, Лиллит сообщила, что готова им помочь. Но с условием.

– Видите ли, сэр Дерек, – она решительно посмотрела на собеседника. – Мне нужен один кендер. И именно вы с друзьями поможете его отыскать.

Буря негодования продолжалась недолго: рыцарям жизненно важно было попасть в развалины библиотеки в Тарсисе, и без Лиллит они могли бы искать вход годами. Едва сдерживая гнев, Дерек попросил дать им с друзьями время на раздумья. Лиллит благосклонно кивнула, отойдя в сторону, чтобы не подслушивать разговор.

Она не сомневалась, что рыцари согласятся на ее условия: кендер путешествовал не один, а с друзьями, среди которых тоже был соламнийский рыцарь по фамилии Светлый Меч. Но, главное, кендера разыскивали дракониды, мерзкие твари, в народе прозванные людьми-ящерами. Они были врагами рыцарей, и Дерек обязан был им помешать.

Спор вышел жарким: троица ссорилась, причем, хладнокровие сохранял лишь молчаливый Бриан. Дерек и второй рыцарь, Эран, громко препирались, обсуждая отчего-то не кендера, а его друга, Светлого Меча.  
Лиллит действительна была истинной дочерью соламнийского рыцаря: она оказалась права, Дерек согласился. Не сразу, неохотно, с возмущением, но но результат оказался именно таким, какой был нужен Лиллит.

– Прекрасно, – пробормотала она. – Все оказалось легче, чем я могла предположить. Хвала Гилеану!

К сожалению, среди достоинств соламнийцев дар предвидения не значился, иначе Лиллит не стала бы заранее радоваться своей удаче.

Знаменитая библиотека Кристанна была надежно спрятана под Тарсисом. Раньше, до Катаклизма, в нее приезжали эстетики со всего Кринна, а ученые готовы были многое отдать, чтобы прикоснуться к знаниям, сокрытым в старинных книгах. Библиотека была огромной, располагалась в старой части города около университета и манила своими тайнами искателей приключений.

Но Катаклизм перевернул все с ног на голову: Тарсис остался без моря, соламнийцев обвинили во всех бедах, а вход в библиотеку пришлось скрыть. Благо старая часть города лежала в руинах, отстраивать которые никто не стал.

Лиллит смутно помнила, отчего в тот день все пошло наперекосяк, хотя рыцари нашли кендера и благополучно доставили его в библиотеку. Живого и невредимого, несмотря на то, что он успел поучаствовать в славной потасовке с городской стражей, о чем сразу же не преминул сообщить.

Кендер представился Тассельхофом Непоседой, попросил называть его просто Тасом, дважды пожал Лиллит руку, умудрился «случайно» утащить старинную чернильницу, уронил три книги и похвастался содержимым своих многочисленных сумочек.

Лиллит смотрела на него во все глаза: она впервые видела кендера так близко. Ее поразило то количество сокровищ, которые находились в его сумках, и одежда, пестрая, яркая, совершенно не сочетаемая. Лиллит слушала болтовню кендера и пыталась напомнить себе, что должна была всего лишь убедиться в наличии у него магических очков Арканиста, позволяющих их обладателю читать на любых языках. И все, больше ничего.

Кендер же слезно просил помочь освободить его друзей, а Дерек Хранитель Венца упорно хотел найти знаменитое Око Дракона, артефакт, способный управлять злыми драконами.   
Лиллит прекрасно понимала, что их проблемы ее волновать не должны, потому что эстетики служили богу Равновесия и не вмешивались в борьбу света и тьмы, предпочитая отрешенно наблюдать за событиями на Кринне.

«Я им ничего не должна, – думала Лиллит посреди царящего хаоса. – Мой долг – хранить и оберегать знания. И все».

Она слушала препирательства окружающих, пыталась объяснить кендеру, почему очки нужно хранить, как зеницу ока, волновалась о судьбах своих братьев эстетиков и лихорадочно размышляла, рассказать рыцарям об очках или нет.

Лиллит как раз склонялась к тому, что укроет кендера вместе с очками в надежном месте, пока в городе не станет безопасно, когда рыцарь по имени Бриан заявил, что, вопреки здравому смыслу и приказам Дерека Хранителя Венца, поклялся кендеру спасти его друзей.

– Дурак, – рычал Дерек.

– Настоящий рыцарь, – радовался кендер. – Прямо, как Стурм.

– На улицах опасно. Лучше не выходить, – предостерегал один из эстетиков, Маркус.

А Лиллит удивленно смотрела на Бриана и никак не могла понять, откуда он весь такой благородный взялся. На ее памяти рыцари с кендерами предпочитали не общаться, а уж давать им любые клятвы было за гранью добра и зла.

Решение Бриана ослушаться Дерека, старшего и по летам, и по чину, обескуражило Лиллит, хоть и приятно удивило.

– Странный какой-то. Мне показалось, что он привык беспрекословно подчиняться друзьям, – пробормотала она чуть слышно.

– Вот он – правильный рыцарь, да? – встрял в ее мысли тоненький голосок кендера. – Весь вежливый и честный. Стурму бы понравился. Правда? А ему, думаю, нравится на тебя смотреть. Не Стурму, а рыцарю, Стурм с тобой, к сожалению, еще не знаком. Ой, зато рыцарь краснеет прямо как мой друг Карамон, когда пялится на Тику. Забавно, да? Карамон, правда, все никак не решится ей признаться, хотя я думаю, что...

Покраснев до кончиков волос, Лиллит отошла в сторону, мужественно не слушая дальнейших разглагольствований кендера. Ей совершенно не хотелось знать, кто на кого как смотрит и какие такие отношения у этих Карамона и Тики. Нисколечко.

– Эй, – кендер никак не желал оставлять ее в одиночестве. – Ты куда? Я еще не рассказал тебе о Рейстлине. Вот из-за него-то Тика и Карамон...

Позже, вспоминая события безумного дня в Тарсисе, Лиллит склонялась к мысли, что именно решение Бриана помочь кендеру заставило ее посмотреть на рыцаря другими глазами. Ну, не история же неизвестных ей Карамона и Тики. 

Как бы там ни было, смелая и решительная Лиллит вдруг поняла, что совершенно упустила момент, когда Бриан нарушил привычные границы ее жизненного пространства. Он умудрялся оказываться рядом с ней, то и дело пытаясь взять за руку. А еще, что самое странное, беспокоился о ее безопасности. 

В юности Лиллит бы высмеяла рыцаря, поставив его на место решительно и непреклонно. Она и теперь много шутила, порой довольно зло и едко. Дерек фыркал, зато Бриан всякий раз улыбался, совершено не обижаясь.

Лиллит не уследила, что же произошло, а когда опомнилась, обнаружила себя и Бриана, украдкой целующимися за книжными стеллажами, как какие-то подростки. 

Было неожиданно, но приятно. Лиллит глупо хихикала, а Бриан счастливо улыбался. Он целовал ее пальцы, предлагал ей уйти с ним, покинуть Тарсис, а она лишь качала головой.

Милый папа лопнул бы от ярости, заявив, что она про меняла свою жизнь на бесполезные книжки.

Но Лиллит не допускала даже мысли, чтобы все бросить: ее держал долг, дело всей жизни, Бог, которому она служила. И кто знает, сколько бы времени они простояли за стеллажами, во мраке разрушенной библиотеки, если бы не клятва кендеру.

Лиллит помнила, как гулко колотилось ее сердце, когда Бриан с друзьями отправился вызволять Светлого Меча и его спутников. Ей показалось, что мир вокруг вот-вот рухнет, обрушив ей на голову свод библиотеки.

Карамона и Тику она так и не увидела, зато среди друзей кендера были гном, эльф, полуэльф, девушка, укутанная в плащ, и рыцарь, по видимому, пресловутый Светлый Меч. Судя по всему, Бриан относился к нему с искренней симпатией. Они разговаривали, обсуждая последние события и новости с родины. Рядом с Брианом Светлый Меч казался довольно хмурым и неприветливым, но кендер отзывался о нем с восторгом, что говорило в пользу рыцаря.

Раздался голос Дерека, он пытался втолковать что-то рыжебородому полуэльфу. Громко и довольно агрессивно. Подошедший к ним Маркус нахмурился: ему не нравился старший рыцарь, ни манерами, ни поведением. Бриан словно уловил напряжение и спросил Дерека о каком-то пустяке, стараясь, видимо, отвлечь от неприятного разговора. 

Лиллит с облегчением вздохнула и проскользнула в часовню Гилеана: ее душа пребывала в смятении, растерянная, наполненная непривычным чувством. Она молча молилась, когда почувствовала присутствие Бриана рядом. Лиллит искоса взглянула на него, молчаливо смотревшего на старинный алтарь. На лице Бриана была видна решительность, видимо, он не желал мириться с тем, что она останется в Тарсисе, окруженном вражескими войсками.

«Что мне делать? Что выбрать?», – Лиллит в смятении осмотрела древние своды, но ответ не пришел. Гилеан лишь направлял своих последователей, предоставляя им право самим принимать решения. 

– У каждого должен быть выбор. Свободный выбор, – повторял знаменитый летописец Астинус Палантаский, по слухам, аватар Гилеана на Кринне.

Лиллит бы не отказалась сейчас вернуться в далекое безмятежное детство, когда любимый папа говорил ей, что плохо, а что нет. И как нужно вести себя в любой ситуации.

Бриан тем временем заинтересовался пустой книгой, лежавшей на алтаре. Его удивили чистые белые страницы, покрытые легкой пылью.

Лиллит, радуясь возможности отложить неприятный разговор, объяснила, что книга символизирует возможность каждого самостоятельно написать свою жизнь. С нового, чистого листа, если нужно.

– Можно, я тоже попробую? Хочу написать о своей любви к тебе.

Он казался смущенным, и Лиллит кивнула, не могла поступить иначе: ее сердце каждый раз замирало, когда Бриан оказывался рядом.

Она первой взялась за перо, полушутя-полусерьезно нарисовала в книге сердце, вписав в него всего одно слово.

Бриан.

Получилось довольно мило.

«Видел бы меня отец. Гордился бы», – развеселилась она, наблюдая, как сильная мужская рука выводит в книге линию подле слова Бриан.

Ужасные звуки вырвали Лиллит из мира грез, грубо, внезапно.

Она на всю жизнь запомнила те страшные минуты, когда армия драконидов и драконов напала на Тарсис. Массивные своды тряслись и покрывались трещинами, словно хрупкий хрусталь.

Вокруг царил форменный хаос, будто бы нарочно обтекающий их двоих, дразня и давая последний шанс.

Бриан умолял ее пойти с ним, бросить все, потому что дни города были сочтены. Он отлично знал, что ждет Тарсис.

– Я не могу, у меня свой долг, у тебя свой, – ей казалось, она говорила твердо и уверено.

Бриан же видел красные глаза, полные слез.

Они замерли на миг, чтобы насладиться теплом друг друга, перед тем, как вернуться к друзьям. Каждый к своим.

Бриан держал ее за руку, крепко-крепко.

Лиллит хотела попросить его не отпускать руки, не размыкать объятий. Никогда.

Она не успела, не решилась, а когда очнулась, то обнаружила себя стоящей у входа в библиотеку. В полном одиночестве, среди стеллажей со старинными книгами, полными утраченных знаний.

Эстетики считали, что их Бог был призван в мир самим Верховным Богом для того, чтобы хранить Равновесие. Беречь хрупкий баланс между Светом и Тьмой. Именно поэтому Гилеан – бесстрастный хранитель знаний, беспринципный судья и советчик.

В Ордене эстетиков культивировались знание, мудрость и взвешенность в принятии решений.

– К Чемошу неторопливость и взвешенность, – бормотала Лиллит, поправляя теплый плащ. – Одни слова, ничего более!

Раньше ей казалось, что Гилеан всегда ее понимает и поддерживает. Она искренне верила в своего Бога, разговаривала с ним и молилась.

Но холодным днем в Тарсисе она была не уверена, что Гилеан одобрил бы ее решение.

«Мне всего лишь нужно увидеть его еще раз. Последний раз перед долгой разлукой», – уговаривала себя Лиллит, пробираясь по городским улицам.

Она отлично ориентировалась, выбирая темные переулки, чтобы не столкнуться с драконидами. На глаза наворачивались слезы: Тарсис лежал в руинах, а несчастные жители гибли от рук захватчиков. Или сгорали заживо в драконьем пламени.

Лиллит сжимала зубы, стараясь не вдыхать едкий дым и не думать о том, что творилось вокруг. Ей нужно было лишь добраться до гостиницы «Красный Дракон», куда Дерек повел рыцарей, чтобы вернуть Таса.  
Кендер отказался бросать своих друзей, оставшихся в гостинице. Светлый Меч его поддержал, равно как и остальные спутники. Лиллит показалось, что Дерек убьет кендера, но все обошлось.

«Еще чуть-чуть», – каждый шаг отдавался эхом в ушах.

Она прекрасно знала, чем рискует, но ничего не боялась. Вход в библиотеку надежно спрятан, Маркус и остальные эстетики не допустят того, чтобы дракониды добрались до книг. Можно было хотя бы об этом не волноваться.

За себя Лиллит не переживала: драться она умела отменно, спасибо отцовскому воспитанию и старшим братьям. А нож, висящий на поясе, вселял уверенность.

– Кто там говорил о безрассудности, – усмехнулась Лиллит, сворачиваю в одну из боковых улочек. – Сама теперь веду себя, как милый папа. Уверена, уж он-то бы оценил!

Она поклялась себе, что если переживет войну, обязательно отправится домой, чтобы навестить родителей.

Бриан стоял впереди, повернувшись спиной, помогая перепачканной грязью эльфийке. Он устало положил меч в ножны и что-то спросил у бородатого мужчины.

Лиллит замерла, как вкопанная. Она не чаяла увидеть его, думала, что опоздала, и вот встретила, среди обломков домов, на грязной узкой улице.

Из тумана выскочил эльф и перепачканный рыцарь, в котором Лиллит узнала Светлого Меча. Она поспешно укрылась в тени, не желая выдать свое присутствие.

Время словно бы застыло, прекратило свой бег. Лиллит отрешенно наблюдала, как Бриан общается со спутниками, как блестят даже под грязью удивительные волосы эльфийки, как Дерек хмуро приказывает что-то Светлому Мечу.

Лиллит было холодно, хотя вокруг стоял невыносимый жар: драконы кружили над Тарсисом, ужасные и беспощадные. Ее бил озноб и так не хватало крепкой руки, готовой обнять и никогда больше не отпускать.

Солнце клонилось к закату, но черные тучи не позволяли свету пробиться в несчастный город.

– Бриан, – прошептала Лиллит, облизав пересохшие губы. 

Он вздрогнул, хотя никак не мог ее услышать: слишком далеко стоял, слишком тихо было сказано.

Лиллит на миг замерла, боясь, что вот сейчас он обернется и случится катастрофа: она не сможет вернуться назад, потому что Бриан ей попросту не позволит.

Прошла секунда, другая, но он так и не повернулся, лишь поправил меч и двинулся прочь, следуя за своими спутниками.

Сердце Лиллит забилось быстрее, она поняла, что настало время прощания. Неумолимого и безжалостного.

– Удачи тебе, любовь моя, – прошептала она, поднимая руку для благословения. – Пусть тебя хранит Гилеан! Даже не смотря на то, что ты не веришь в Богов!

Зловещее, тихое рычание заставило ее отшатнуться, не позволив закончить жест. Два белых волка вынырнули из темноты прямо за спинами Бриана и его друга, Эрана. Звери медленно, бесшумно двинулись за ними следом.

Лиллит вскрикнула и бросилась вперед, стремясь спасти, предупредить об опасности. 

Внезапно громадная тень накрыла переулок, раздался рев и огненный жар сбил девушку с ног. Она зажмурилась, ожидая скорой смерти.

Неестественная тишина сменилась далекими криками, и Лиллит внезапно поняла, что все еще жива. Она медленно поднялась на ноги и огляделась по сторонам: переулок был пустынный, а рядом дымились два здания.

– Волки! – вспомнила Лиллит и устремилась во тьму. Драконы ее больше не пугали, главное было – предупредить Бриана об опасности.

А Тарсис Прекрасный заканчивал свое существование, бесславно и страшно, уничтоженный драконами и человеческой трусостью.

Знаменитый город Палантас, жемчужина Соламнии, постепенно оправлялся от ужасов войны. Жители возвращались к прежней жизни, украдкой надеясь, что война скоро совсем закончится. Иначе и быть не могло, ведь их город рыцари спасли, значит, остальные тоже смогут. 

– По-моему, палантасцы попросту считают, что они живут в центре Кринна, – фыркнул Маркус, распаковывая вещи. Он недавно вернулся с Санкриста, куда отвозил важные документы по поручению самого Астинуса, и теперь обживался на новом месте.

Стоявшая в дверях Лиллит прибыла в Палантас раньше и уже чувствовала себя, как рыба в воде. Могла бы приехать так и вовсе в конце зимы, но решила сдержать свое давнишнее обещание и побывала дома, навестив родню.

Отец, раненый в одним из сражений, был счастлив увидеть дочь, живую и невредимую. А уж когда по рассказам понял, что Лиллит запал в душу молодой человек из хорошей соламнийской семьи, чуть не закатил пир горой. Сыновья еле отговорили старика, строго напомнив, что лекари запретили ему вставать с постели. Несколько месяцев, иначе сломанная в нескольких местах нога могла неправильно срастись. Какой уж тут пир.   
Дома было спокойно и безопасно, несмотря на разрушения и общий упадок. Лиллит пробыла с родными три недели, удивляясь сама себе: до войны она и дня не могла там вынести.

Палантас встретил ее гостеприимно, хотя и несколько настороженно: после осады чужаков побаивались, особенно тех, кто приехал из дальних краев. Эстетики из знаменитой Палантаской библиотеки, напротив, радовались каждому новоприбывшему, потому что война заставила их на долгое время прервать работу. Приходилось разбирать книги ночами, непривычно быстро записывать последние события и стремительно систематизировать многочисленные пергаменты.

Лиллит была на хорошем счету, хотя и предпочитала путешествия по Кринну сидению в библиотеке.

– Скучно здесь, Маркус, – печально заметила она. – Сидишь целый день в комнате, строго соблюдая тишину и почтение к другим братьям.

– Лиллит, что с тобой? Оказаться в библиотеке – большая честь. Неужели ты забыла, что сюда отбирают лучших из лучших?

Разговоры про оказанную честь раздражали, порой создавалось ощущение, что она вновь вернулась в детство, когда в Соламнии важнее были пустые пафосные слова, а не поступки.

– Видел бы меня Бриан, – усмехнулась Лиллит, показывая Маркусу тайные комнаты библиотеки. – Ни за что бы не узнал! Вся такая важная, в строгой одежде эстетиков.

Она упрямо верила, что он жив и скоро вернется, смущенно кашляя и вытирая чернила с испачканных пальцев. Не зря же милый папа окрестил Бриана «настоящим рыцарем из хорошей соламнийской семьи». Правда, при дочери он опасался так говорить, обсуждая радостную новость с сыновьями. Знал, наверное, что они все разболтают любимой сестре, не упустив ни единой подробности.

– Лиллит, – голос Марскуса вывел ее из раздумья. – Тебя срочно зовет брат Бертрем, говорит, внизу дожидается важная особа. И хочет видеть именно тебя!

Пожав плечами, она спустилась на первый этаж библиотеки и зашла в небольшую комнату, где обычно ожидали аудиенции Астинуса посетители. 

Важная особа оказалась золотоволосой девушкой, одетой в красивое платье, и напряженно стоявшей у окна. Лиллит она показалась знакомой, хотя и немного странной. Создавалось впечатление, что девушке очень неуютно в своем раскошном платье.

– Простите, мне сказали, что вы меня искали?

Золотоволосая девушка обернулась, и Лиллит вздрогнула, поняв, отчего гостья показалась ей знакомой.

– Вы – Золотой Полководец? Простите, я видела вас на прошлой неделе на плацу. Вот только тогда на вас были доспехи и шлем, – Лиллит улыбнулась: ей импонировала эта эльфийка, смело и решительно командовавшая рыцарями. И явно не вполне уютно чувствовавшая себя в роскошном платье, обрамленном кружевом.

– Да, обычно, я хожу именно в них, – Золотой Полководец смущенно вспыхнула, словно маленькая девочка. – Впрочем, я пришла говорить не об этом. Позвольте представиться, меня зовут Лорана Канан и я здесь по важному вопросу. Мне нужно отдать вам одну вещь.

Лорана. Конечно же! Эльфийская принцесса из далекого Тарсиса. Лиллит вздрогнула, припомнив, откуда ей были знакомы золотистые волосы и взгляд раскосых глаз. Правда, она видела Лорану мельком, в окружении друзей и рыцарей. Эльфийка казалась напуганной и совсем юной, а ее красота была скрыта слоем грязи, лишь волосы сверкали, словно драгоценный металл.

«Неужели та зима все же закончилась?», – подумалось Лиллит.

Лорана была словно пришельцем из другой, давней жизни, принесшей с собой морозные воспоминания зимней ночи. Повзрослевшая и серьезная, она выглядела довольно сиротливо в своем красивом платье среди старинной мебели.

– Понимаете, мой друг, – Лорана сглотнула. – Он хотел передать вам одну вещь, но не смог. Не успел. Я обещала ему, что обязательно разыщу вас. Для него это было важно.

Лиллит догадывалась, отчего гостья кажется ей потерянной и одинокой. Совсем немного прошло времени со страшной битвы у Башни Верховного Жреца. Стурм Светлый Меч пожертвовал своей жизнью ради рыцарства. Говорили, что он – герой. Хотя Лиллит знала о том, что он умер не во имя абстрактной Соламнии, а ради своих друзей, чтобы дать им время подготовиться к атаке.

Позволить будущему Золотому Полководцу собрать рыцарей и отбить натиск врагов.

Лиллит медленно кивнула и перевела взгляд на продолговатый предмет, лежавший на столе. Она внимательно его разглядывала, слушая тихий рассказ Лораны о путешествии в Ледяной Предел за Оком Дракона, о   
том, как Бриан посвятил Светлого Меча в оруженосцы, вопреки приказу Дерека Хранителя Венца, о встрече с ледяным народом и о битве со страшным Феал-хасом. 

Холодная зима вползала в комнату, сковывая сердце.

Лиллит вновь ощутила, как бежит по горящему городу, сквозь дым.

Пытается догнать Бриана, но никак не может.

Лиллит медленно подошла к столику и развернула темную ткань. Старинный соламнийский меч, покрытый в некоторых местах зазубринами, тускло сверкнул на солнце. На рукоятке был выгравирован зимородок и знак дома Бриана.

Милый папа любил говорить, что самое дорогое для настоящего рыцаря, кроме чести, его меч. Родовой, передающийся из поколения в поколение.

Комната вдруг показалась Лиллит неестественно маленькой, темной, укрытой толстым слоем снега.

– Эта зима сведет меня с ума, – услышала она свой далекий, чужой голос. – Он ведь обещал, обещал вернуться.

Высокий потолок медленно падал вниз, прямо как тогда, в Тарсисе…

Дети с интересом слушали рассказ о том, как знаменитый Хума победил плохую Королеву Тьмы. И изгнал с Кринна, вместе с ужасными драконами.

– У них были огромные крылья и острые зубы, но Хума их не боялся, – подмигнула рассказчица. – Он летел в последний бой на серебряной драконице, которую любил больше всего на свете. Настоящий рыцарь, не так ли?

Маленькие слушатели радостно закивали: они любили рассказы о Хуме, легендарном герое, победившем тьму. И о кендере, дядюшке Пружине, веселом путешественнике, выбиравшемся из самых опасных передряг.  
Дети любили все, о чем повествовала Лиллит Пробирное Клеймо, один из лучших эстетиков на Кринне. Веселая, остроумная женщина с приятной улыбкой обладала чудесным даром рассказывать увлекательно даже самые скучные истории. Ее экскурсии по Палантаской Библиотеке неизменно собирали большую толпу, но больше всего влекли детей. Многие из них искренне верили в то, что их Лиллит знает столько же, сколько сам Астинус, даром, что живет меньше, чем он.

А еще до них доходили слухи о том, что их любимая Лиллит ничего не боится, разве только белых волков. Хотя и непонятно почему, ведь у нее в комнате на стене висит такой старинный и красивый меч, способный одолеть любого зверя.

Говорили, это подарок ее жениха, погибшего много-много лет тому назад в схватке со злым эльфом, повелевавшим белыми волками.

Дети не знали, правдивы ли слухи, но мечтали о том, как однажды их Лиллит усядется у очага и расскажет им историю о настоящем соламнийском рыцаре, выведшем красивую букву Л на белом листе бумаги.

Младшие эстетики шептались, что именно этот клочок бумаги покоился в старинном медальоне на груди Лиллит.

Врали, наверное, как и о том, что однажды в библиотеку был допущен кендер. С магическими очками, подаренными золотым мохнатым мамонтом.

Слыханное ли дело, кендер в библиотеке!


End file.
